Mitsuzosake Watatsuki
=Bio= Mitsuzosake is an artificial child, after compiling up DNA and summoning the power of the creation, she was created. Sake was born and taught the concepts of English by her mother, slowly grasping the language and learning about everything around her. Sake has shown the ability to 'trace' magical, psionic, and kinetic attacks and then trace them into her own attacks, though only her own, modified versions. She's not the best at using a sword, though is still lethal with it. Up until her father's death during the events of Route X, Sake's role in Black&White has dramatically, albeit, temporarily increased. As she then becomes the leader of Trinity, and has also inherited Yuguretsuki, which the sword, is obviously too big for her. She also owns a sword named Leslie, made by her aunts. It is known that she came up with the idea to go back in time and prevent the death of her father, which led to the events of Route X. After the destruction of the Route X timeline, Sake continues to lead the Honor Corps, but no longer leads Trinity (as Solar was saved from dying in the past timeline, where the Solar of Route X made contact to kill himself technically, and destroy the Route X timeline, as well as because of that timeline no longer existing, no one started to remember what'd happen afterwards safe for a few days of deja vu). After the Reunion arc, Sake has shown to've learned to speak fluent English, and has entered as a participant in the 1v1 Aetherium tournaments. It's also notable that after Solar's story is finished, Sake would likely take over as the protagonist with her sisters. =Personality= Mitsuzosake takes things often with a childlike innocence, speaking with a slightly noticeable speech deficit, while taking ideals from her mother and father, she believes that bad people shouldn't live, where questionable and good people would. Think of a less cynical and more benevolent kind of Solar. Sake is also widely susceptible to panic attacks, and has a lack of confidence and a bit of ignorance when it comes to the way of life. She's often calm, but when angered, she can be at least, to some extent, scary. Aside to that, she doesn't have a strong suit of communicating with strangers, and will often respond with exact silence. Most of her ignorance often transfers to sexual/romantic things, where she is incapable of realizing what love is and like, along with what relationships are. She is unable to comprehend what a boyfriend or a girlfriend is because she was never taught this in her curriculum. Though has shown to have a killer instinct, once killing a man who attempted to force sexual behaviors on her, but was oblivious to his intentions, thinking he was just going to stab or shoot her. Another disadvantage for Sake is having a disconnect with reality, she lives in a bit of a fantasy world, this leads her to have unrealistic goals and even more, an unrealistic perception on the world, paired with her childish disposition, this is one of Sake's main personality weaknesses, whereas it may make it easy to have her stuck believing herself a fantasy world. Though thankfully, she is able to tell right from wrong in her own eyes.